


[Podfic] Rules Were Made To Be Broken

by furiosity, sisi_rambles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why wizards celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rules Were Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules Were Made To Be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11653) by furiosity. 



> Recorded for the 2012 hp-podfic fest.  
> Beta'd by takola.

This requires that you ignore the fact that the Statute of Secrecy was officially established in 1692. It also can be construed as blasphemous towards the Christian faith.

Length: 00:00:47

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Rules%20Were%20Made%20to%20Be%20Broken.mp3) (<1MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Harry%20Potter/Rules%20Were%20Made%20to%20Be%20Broken.m4b) (<1MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
